


Magic is Bullshit

by BloopsieDaisy



Series: Incubus AU [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, incubus au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Gavin and Ryan get their shit worked out. And just in time, because there's more fun to be had for these fine lads.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood
Series: Incubus AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Magic is Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bittersweet on this one. I wanted to write this but the way I did breaks and cutoffs are just a mess. Especially at the end.  
> I hope you all like it regardless. ;w;
> 
> bloopsiedaisy@tumblr

It had been a month since, the incident, that Ryan and Gavin had. Things were going back to normal for them and nothing any more weird than Gavin had sprung up.

Gavin behaved himself when it came to working on content. He didn't distract or do pranks as much. Actually, he was pretty quiet outside of video making. The other noticeably weird thing was that he was avoiding Ryan.

Everyone was confused by the sudden behavior change. Michael had a guess as to why though. That's why the second he had the chance, Michael grabbed Ryan for a little chit chat. “Gavin's avoiding you like the plague. Did something happen between you two?” Ryan was surprised by how perceptive Michael had been.

“Kind of.” Ryan sighed. “I've been trying to talk to him about it, but as you can tell he doesn't want to give me the chance to.”

“Guess we're gonna have to force him to do it. We know how stubborn the prick can be sometimes.”

“And do you plan on doing that?” Michael grinned at the question. Apparently he already had an idea. 

The rest of the day continued, same as always. It was a hour before most of them would start shutting down to go home; Gavin being one of those people.

“Oh Gav, you're still here.” Michael said, managing to catch Gavin before he walked out the door. He draped himself over the other laughing as the Brit whined over it.

“Yeah, just now leaving. Wanted to try and pick up some dinner on my way home.” Gavin said with no malice, as he shoved Michael off of himself.

“Cool, but before you do that, Larry needs to talk to you about something.”

“What? Can't it wait until tomorrow?”

“You're still here so what's it matter? Just go do it and get it over with.” Gavin rolled his eyes at Michael and that earned him a shove back towards the door. The two walked back in, Michael opening the door for Gavin. Once he was in Michael slammed the door behind him.

Before Gavin could register the door he noticed how it wasn't Larry waiting for him, but Ryan. Which was the last thing he wanted right now. He tried for the door but it wouldn't budge. It felt blocked from the other side.

“You're not going to get that to open. Not unless you have super strength and plan to rip it off the hinges.” said Ryan.

“You know I can't do that.” mumbled the demon.

“Gavin, you know we have to talk about what happened.” Gavin looked away. He knew what Ryan said was true. He was just afraid of Ryan might say. “I haven't told anyone why you were feeling sick. Haven't spoke a word about what you are either. If you want to tell the others that's for you to decide. But I know and I don't care. I just want to help, if you will let me.”

“I don't want you to fell like you have to do anything for me.”

“Then let me rephrase it. I want to help you Gavin.” Gavin met his eyes, looking for any fear or hesitation. He didn't want Ryan to do this because he was scared of him attacking or something worse. But all he found was genuine care and concern.

“What about what I said that night? About my crush on you?”

“I find it sweet and a bit relieving, since I've been wanting to ask you out for a while now, actually.” Ryan blushed a bit at the confession.

“What? Why did you say anything you dope?”

“I don't know! Why didn't you?” The two stared the other down, then broke into laughter. They had both been fools about that part. The laughter helped the tension disperse and the mood of the room turning brighter. Demons and incubus aside, they had been acting a tad foolish. The two calm down, both smiling at one another.

“Hey Rye?”

“Yeah?”

“Want to give me a ride home?”

“Sure”

\-----------

Ryan and Gavin started seeing each other. Everyone acted like they knew that was the reason for everything, which they were half right. Not like they could correct them though. 

Gavin felt like top grade and nothing could bring him down. Sure he had a more regulated feeding schedule now thanks to his partner, but it wasn't just that. Now Gavin had someone who truly loved and cared for him. Doing it with someone you love is so much different than any one night stand. Gavin surely doesn't miss any one of those. It gave him someone he could truly be himself around and talk about anything with. Gavin could talk about demon or supernatural to Ryan and the other would just be enraptured with curiosity. He still had to hide himself at work and in public, but now he had his home and Ryan's.

Things couldn't get any better and after five months of dating, Gavin thought there was nothing that could possible ruin this for him.

But of course something they.

They were doing another unboxing stream and so far there was a lot of weird stuff. Like more so than usual. Who knows if there was some post on reddit or something saying they should send this kind of stuff or not, but here it all was. 

A lot of the boxes were just filled with the most random shit. Again, was this some weird community prank on them? The current box they were on was nearly stuffed to the brim with crap. They were pulling it all out when something caught Gavin's eye, and not in a good way. It looked like just any old book, but Gavin knew otherwise.

“Seriously are these people just sending us stuff they planned on throwing out or something?” said Michael. Gavin went to grab the item but he was beaten to it by Matt.

“Hey! I was going to grab that. I want to look at it.” The Brit pouted. Gavin couldn't look like he cared to much or the others would just get more curious about it. He had to play this right.

“Since when do you care for books?” Matt questioned.

“I read all the time at home! Just cause you don't see me read doesn't mean I don't.”

“Maybe don't be so selfish dude. I just wanted to give it a look over and I'm setting it later.” As Matt and Gavin went back and forth on this, the others thankfully moved on and paid them no mind. The two were staring the other down. Gavin needed that book. He couldn't let anyone have it. 

What these guys didn't know, was that it was a book on how to summon demons and other creatures. One that actually works. Not one of those silly ones made up to be sold at some kids magic shop. So to avoid any unwanted guests from being accidentally summoned from one of these guys as a dumb joke, Gavin really needed that book. 

“Could I have a word with you?” Gavin sighed as he took Matt and pushed them out into the hall. They slipped out unnoticed and thank god there was no one out in the hall either. Gavin was freaking out to a degree but Matt was just as chill as always.

“Is this the part where you tell me you're not human?” Matt asked sounding just as calm as he appeared. Which was opposite to Gavin because now he was visibly freaking out thanks to that comment. “I'm guessing you're some form of demon.”

“How'd you know?”

“I'm a witch, or warlock technically. Call it whatever.” This wasn't what Gavin had expected at all.

“How long have you known?”

“About you? Probably after a month after I got here.” Matt couldn't remember the exact day, he just remember sensing something off in the office and started looking into it. “When I started to notice something was off I placed wards around the place to help me pin down who was human and who wasn't.”

“Why didn't you come to me once you knew it was me? Or tell me that you were not human too?” Matt shrugged.

“Didn't think it was important. Plus, you weren't hurting anyone so I figured it was fine.” He explained.

“That's not fair! You got to know about me but I didn't know about you.” Gavin pouted, folding his arms. 

“Sorry dude.” Matt chuckled. “So, you know what this book is then?”

“It's a summoning book. It can bring out demons, spirits, a whole range of creatures. Though without reading it we can't tell exactly what it can and can't summon.” Again Gavin's mind wondered what could have happened if one others tried summoning something as a joke and then it turned out to be real. “I was trying to grab the book because I didn't want anyone trying to use it.”

“Right. Because if they did try anything it would turn out to be real and would cause a real shit show for us.” Apparently Matt had been thinking the same as Gavin.

“Think we should destroy the book?” He asked.

“I don't know. Part of me says to burn it so it can't fall into the wrong hands. But the other part says to keep it on the chance it could be useful later. For now, I think we should stash it at my place. I already have a bunch of other magic books it can hide with.”

“Sounds good. Probably is best for it to stay with you than with me.” Knowing Gavin's luck he would have company over and one of them would find it. He didn't have to worry about Ryan since he knew about him being a demon and all. But they did have friends over often so it was mostly that. 

The two chatted for a while more before they thought they should head back into the office. “Oh, one more thing. Ryan knows about you too right? Since you guys are together and all.”

“I did. Technically he found out on accident and before we started dating. But yes, he knows.” With that the two dropped the subject and entered the office. They went to their respected desks; the book going with Matt like they had agreed upon. 

Things went on as usual from there to the rest of the day. When it was time to head home it all still seemed like things were fine. But that feeling was soon squandered.

“Hey Gavin.” Matt said as he came up to Gavin's desk. He was looking around the room as he stood at his side. “Y'know the book from earlier?”

“The big no-no book we agreed you would take home?”

“Yeah that one. You didn't take it from my desk did you?” He asked nervously.

“Why would I do that after we just said you would take it?”

“I don't know man! All I know is that it isn't where I left it, and I have looked everywhere for it. Someone took it.” Oh fuck that wasn't good.

“Shit. Do you have a way to, I don't know, see who could have taken it? Like a way to see whose been to your desk since you had the book?” Gavin doesn't know the full extent of Matt's magic, they hadn't talked about that yet, but he felt like this was something maybe he could do.

“I could track the book but I don't have what I need to do that. I have that stuff at home.” Ok so Matt could find the book, just not right now. It wasn't ideal but it at least meant they could find the book again and see who had taken it.

As the two worried Ryan had walked up to them, though neither had noticed him yet. He looked between the two then ended on Gavin. “You ready to go home Gavin?”

“Ryan!” Gavin jolted to him, hopping up and grabbing the man by the shoulders. “Did you see anyone walking around with a big dark book have you?”

“Possibly. I wasn't really paying attention. Why?”

“Someone, supposedly unknowingly, sent in a book for AHWU and its actually a summoning book.” said Matt. Ryan was surprised, by the book and by Matt being the one to explain it. He would ask about that later, the book was more important.

“You serious?”

“We took it before anyone noticed but apparently someone snagged it from my desk.”

“Oh that's bad.”

“I'm going home to get that tracker spell going. By tomorrow I'll know who took it.” Matt grabbed his bag from his feet and left without another word.

Gavin grabbed his stuff too and lead Ryan out. As much as he hated it they couldn't do anything more about the book tonight. They had to rely on Matt's magic and pray that whoever took the book doesn't try to use it.

The Brit had been silent as they walked to the car. Ryan spoke up as he started driving them home. “Since when did Matt learn magic?”

“Since always, apparently.”

\-----------

On the next day, the second they were all at the office they came looking for each other. The three piled into the stream room and locked it behind them. “So I have some good news, and I got some bad news.”

“What's the good news?” Gavin asked.

“I know who has the book.”

“And the bad news?”

“It's Jeremy.” At least it was someone in the same room as them. Still sucked but it was a bit less sucky than it could have been. Now it was just a matter of figuring out how to get the book back from Jeremy without him finding out anything.

“I never would have thought Jeremy was interested in anything like this.” mused Ryan aloud.

“Yeah, I would have pegged you for that.” Matt joked. “Well, we have two options here. One is that we just ask for the book back since he took it from my desk. Two is that we try and be sneaky and take it back without him knowing about it.”

“How would we sneak take it? We don't know where he put the book. It could be at home, or hell it might be in his work bag because he hasn't done anything with it yet.” posed Ryan.

“I can try and see if I have anything in my books. I'm sure I have something; it's just a matter of can I find something helpful before something has a chance to go wrong.”

“Then we'll just go with that then. We can check his desk and bag when he's not there. If we get it cool, if not then Matt's magic will hopefully give us something to work with.” said Gavin.

“Let's just hope he's not stupid enough to actually try and use damn thing.” With that they all went to work.

At some point in the day they each made at least one attempt to check Jeremy's desk for the book. None of them found it. That meant it had to be at Jeremy's place.

“Gee Matt, you couldn't just have used a spell to show exactly where the book was located?”

“Actually no! The only tracker spell I have just tells me the person in possession of the item.” Ryan hadn't expect a legitimate answer to that.

“Sorry. I'm just worried over this.” He apologized. “I can only imagine how you and Gavin are feeling over all this. About what could happen if Jeremy does find out.” Matt sighed, leaning back in his chair.

“I never thought I would have to deal with something like this when moving out here. Finding out about Gavin is one thing. He wasn't hurting anyone so he was just another nonhuman living their life. But this, this is such a big unknown and it actually has me pretty freaked out.” Gavin was something known. He was a demon, but he was an incubus. Not all of them were as nice and passive as Gavin, but he never hurt anyone when he would feed from them. And now with Gavin seeing Ryan it was even better now. With Jeremy unknowingly real magic book for summoning creatures, who knows what could happen. As far as they knew Jeremy was a plain old human with nothing going on.

Ryan could tell he really brought a sour mood with his comment so he tried to change it. Before the others came back Ryan asked Matt about his life as a warlock and talked about that for a while. When the others returned they came to grab them for a live stream.

Finally when the day was over Gavin went home with Ryan back to his place. Ryan cooked dinner and then they relaxed on the couch catching up on their shows. “This show is absolutely ridiculous.”

“Gavin, it's not real.”

“I know but I'm amazed at how this is someone's idea of how heaven and hell work.”

“And you would know better?” Ryan laughed. Gavin's tail flicked around in his bewildered excitement.

“Of course I bloody would. And there's no way I would depict things like this.” The demon grumbled.

“It's TV. Not only is everything exaggerated, but I doubt its written by someone who actually knows better. At least I certainly hope not. That would just be weird.” Ryan now thought about if someone from heaven or hell would even make it realistic. Though not like anyone would believe it to be real. “Just watch the show and enjoy it. Wait to the end to decided if you hate it. Even then if you only hate it because its not accurate to what you know then that's just silly.”

“Oh no we're finishing it alright!” Gavin declared, his tail flicking more. “It may be wrong on that stuff, but it's still really funny. Especially that assistant lady.”

Before the next episode could start Ryan paused it so he could get up and stretch. “I'm going to make some more popcorn!” Gavin declared as he nearly flew off the couch towards the kitchen.

\-----------

Jeremy didn't know why he took the stupid book from Matt's desk. A demon summoning book? Yeah right. What a crock of shit. He probably grabbed it for shits and giggle. That's what Jeremy told himself anyway.

That's what he told himself when he took the book. That's what he told himself when he looked up a spell and drew it on hard wood floors. And that's what he told himself when he recited the spell. But as the glyph on ground started to glow and things got colder in the room, Jeremy started to think that the book wasn't so stupid after all. He had finished reciting the spell before he thought to stop himself, and when the glyph flashed dark red.

Jeremy had no idea how he thought a demon would look like. It probably would have horns and a tail, maybe even a pair of wings. What he did know, was that he didn't expect the demon to look exactly like Gavin. But there he stood, smack dab in the middle of the spell circle. Gavin looked around frantic and confused until his eyes landed on Jeremy. 

“Jeremy, what did you do?”

“I uh...”

“Jeremy.”

“Well you see...”

“Jeremy!”

“I may have, as a joke, looked up something in the book I found on Matt's desk and kind of did a spell from it.”

Gavin's head sunk into his hands. He had such high hopes that Jeremy wouldn't actually try to summon something from the book. But apparently the bugger was too curious for his own good, even when it's for what he thought to be a joke. 

“Wait, if this actually summoned the demon I picked, but it gave me Gavin, does that mean?” He had to do this again. Great. Gavin already couldn't believe he had to do it with someone already, but now he had to do it a second time. “But how do I know you're really him thought? For all I know the love demon I tried to summon is showing up as the person I have a crush on.” 

“Why would you think that?”

“Well for one I have a crush on Gavin, and that's why I chose something I saw that mentioned a demon that had to do with love and all that.”

“You what?! You have a bloody crush on m?”

“No not you. Because again, how do I know you're really Gavin?” Oh now Jeremy starts to use his brain. He went from not believing in demons, to thinking the one he summoned is trying to trick him.

“Well, how would you like me to prove it then?” Gavin asked, his wings coming in defensively. He looked down at the circle and waved his hand at it, making it disappear. No need for that thing anymore.

“I could have you tell me something only Gavin would know. Though how do I know you can't just read my mind for that.”

“I can't. Or more like I won't. That's a personal line I don't cross.” Gavin only ever read another's mind was to find ways to prank them but that was back when he was first born. He hasn't done anything like that in a very long time.

“That is something Gavin might say.” That was good at least. Gavin was happy hearing Jeremy think he wouldn't do something like that. But he could still see the doubt in Jeremy's eyes.

It was then when a ringing went off and it was coming from Gavin. He pulled out his phone and saw who was trying to call him. That gave him an idea. “Here Jeremy. Answer this.” He said as he held out the phone for Jeremy. “This will prove to you that I'm really me.”

Jeremy hesitated a moment before taking the phone and talking into it. “Hello?”

“Oh my god Gavin what happened?! One second you were making popcorn and then the next you vanish. Where the fuck did you go?” Jeremy recognized the voice.

“Ryan?”

“What, Jeremy? What are you doing with Gavin's phone?”

“So this really is Gavin then.” Jeremy said as he looked over to the Brit.

“What do you mean it's really him?... Jeremy did you use that book? Did you actually use that god damn book you took and try to summon something?!”

“Uh...” Gavin couldn't help but laugh. He hopped out of his spot and plucked his phone back from Jeremy. 

“You might want to come over to Jeremy's Ryan.”

Ryan drove as fast as legally possible to get to Jeremy's. Having someone non magical find out about Gavin was not good at all. Even if it was someone they knew. God this must have been what Gavin felt when Ryan had found out. Just fear and panic. Only it would be ten times worse for Gavin.

When Ryan reached Jeremy's place he didn't bother knocking and just walked right in. “Gavin?!”

“In here Ryan.” Gavin's voice came from the living room. Ryan followed it and found Gavin and Jeremy sitting on the couch together. Gavin was still in his demon form, and surprisingly he was holding onto Jeremy's hand.

“I'm guessing this means you explained everything to him?”

“Pretty much. I made sure to explain the basic stuff at least.” Gavin said as he looked at Ryan over the back of the couch. Ryan came closer and took a seat in the arm chair to the side.

“What are you doing here?” Ryan asked, pointing to their joined hands.

“Jeremy wanted to see if it hurt when I fed on someone. He didn't believe me when I said even a kip like this wouldn't hurt.” Gavin waved their hands for emphasis. “At most you get tingles, but the good kind.”

“Hey its not my fault! Blame pop culture bullshit.”

“Jeremy, I hope you don't base all your outer worldly knowledge on modern media.” laughed Ryan.

“What else would I learn any of this from? Until now, none of it was real for me.” Jeremy defended.

“Did you make sure to tell him about Matt too?”

“What? No! Is Matt a sex demon too?!” The look Jeremy made was hilarious. He imagined something that was now forever burned into his brain.

“Lord no. He's a warlock. Also please don't refer to me as a sex demon.” Gavin always found that term demeaning. Like that was all his kind was good for.

“Noted. Well, at least I know to watch myself next time I mess with Matt.”

“Probably should let him about what happened here. It would be a good idea.” Gavin mentioned. “Here. I'll go do that real quick.” The demon got his phone out and walked off to make the call. That left the two humans alone in the room.

“So, you summoned an incubus. Which means, joke or not, you wanted to help with a love problem.” Ryan should really have picked a better topic, but he was so damn curious now that the initial shock has subsided. “Wonder why the spell took Gavin. Maybe because you knew him already, or maybe because he was just the closest demon of that type nearby. Or-”

“It's because I have a crush on him!” Jeremy just blurted it out. He couldn't stand hearing Ryan sit there and guess when it was because he had a fucking crush on the guy's boyfriend.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” It got silent again and Jeremy hated it. He fucked this all up. For himself and for Gavin and Ryan. “Are you mad?”

“Mad? What, that you have a crush on Gavin while we're dating? Hmm, not really.”

“Really?”

“I mean, I imagine it's a rough deal for you. To have feelings for someone who is already in a relationship. But you've been respectful about it.”

“Well yeah. I'm not going to try and hit on someone who is with someone already. That's a bit of a dick move to do.” Jeremy was upset sure but he wouldn't fuck with anyone's relationship ever.

Ryan had gone quiet, taking all the information for a moment. Jeremy could tell by the look on Ryan's face. “Would you like to take Gavin on a date?” Ryan spoke the words, and Jeremy heard them but his brain was having a hard time grasping it.

“Fucking excuse me?”

“The thing about Gavin, for being a demon, he has a really big heart. He's a very loving person. If you were to ask him out and he said yes, I wouldn't stop him. Plus who knows, maybe I want a date with you too.”

“R-really?”

“We'll see. It's a thought. I've been learning a lot about myself since dating Gavin.”

“Oh.”

The moment passed and Gavin was walking back into the room. He had the book with him. “Matt wants the book. He wants to put it with his books like we had talked about. Oh and Jeremy, Matt say 'fucking really dude?'” Gavin's giggling stopped when he sensed the air in the room. “Is everything alright here lads?” His tail curled around his waist as he looked between the humans, hoping one would answer.

Ryan gestured for Gavin to come closer, then when he was close enough he had Gavin sit down on his lap. “We just were just waiting for you to come back.”

“Yeah? What for?”

“Just wanted to have a nice little talk. Just the three of us.”


End file.
